In the drive of fuel pump rotors by the armature shaft of an electric motor, it has been common to utilize a flat on the shaft and in the rotor hole, or splines and grooves on the respective shaft and rotor, or axially projecting fingers which are extending from a hub driven by the armature and which extend into holes surrounding the center of the pump rotor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple drive which does not reduce the surfaces of the drive shaft and which is achieved by a single U-shaped wire which has a bight in a slot in the drive shaft and legs extending into holes on each side of the shaft opening in the rotor. An advantage of the drive to be described lies in the ease of assembly and also in the fact that the armature shaft can be mounted for rotation in a bushing in a portion of the pump housing independent of the pump inlet housing to provide a centered, quiet operation. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,820 issued May 1, 1984 wherein there is disclosed a U-drive element.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following detailed description and claims in which there is set forth the invention together with details to enable a person to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.